


Miss You

by escritoralove



Series: Miss You [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: College, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Rutting, Smut, a lot of fluff, really little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: It has been a busy month and Blaine misses his fiance





	Miss You

Blaine knew that Kurt had really hard classes and that he was exhausted, Blaine was too but it had been nearly a month and his hand was not useful anymore. He yearned to be close to his fiancé again in that way that cuddling didn’t allow them. If it was just the sex Blaine would be okay but it was also the fact that they didn’t have time to talk or go on dates neither.So when Kurt got home from college and work he was sat down in the kitchen in a way that told Kurt that they needed to talk. 

Kurt had just wanted to sit down and cuddle with Blaine but he saw Blaine on the table and he wondered what was wrong. They had been living together for a year so living arrangements couldn’t be, he had been cleaning up after himself and didn’t leave the cup almost close to the sink. His beauty products weren’t in the sink. And they hadn’t argued.

“Hi babe” said Kurt leaving his bag pack on the table and taking off his shoes  
“Hi” said Blaine smiling “Sit down”

Kurt sat down and he laced his fingers with his hands on the table. Blaine looked at him and he took a deep breath. He didn’t want a fight but he knew that, just by looking at Kurt’s face, he hadn’t noticed that there was something wrong.

“So” said Blaine “The weekend is almost here and you have it booked full?”  
“Yeah” said Kurt “Seeing friends, why?”  
“Because we haven’t had sex in a month or a date for that matter and you plan things with your friends, which okay I get but you are also busy for me and I have been really patient but I want to spend quality time with you” said Blaine

It was bad enough that Blaine had complained and expressed his feelings without Kurt needing to pluck them out of him. Kurt looked down feeling a bit like a shitty fiancé and Blaine knew that he had realised something was wrong.

“Darling” said Blaine extending his hand “I know you are busy…”Kurt joined their hands and Blaine smiled at the feel of Kurt’s engagement ring “But I miss you”  
“I’m sorry” said Kurt “I didn’t realise. I thought we were doing really good…”  
“We are” said Baine “But we need time too, not just a few minutes after school and job between dinner and shower.”  
“I’m sorry” said Kurt “Thanks for telling me even though you should have told me earlier”  
“I was tired too” said Blaine  
Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine’s hand. Blaine squeezed back.  
“I will cancel” said Kurt “I am yours all weekend”  
“Good” said Blaine smiling

They showered and made dinner before sitting down in the couch with their feet on the coffee table watching TV. Blaine had argued with Kurt against it but after adding cushions under their feet Blaine just gave up, it was too comfortable. Kurt laced his leg with Blaine’s and Blaine looked at him. 

“I’m glad we can talk and not shout” said Kurt  
“Yeah” said Blaine “We are learning to communicate and adjust to each other”  
“I am glad we waited until this last year of college to move together” said Kurt  
“It was another great idea of yours” said Blaine leaning over for a kiss  
Kurt just smiled and kissed him.

They continued eating and cleaned their teeth before laying down in the bed hugging each other.   
“I love you” said Kurt  
“I love you too” said Blaine  
“Although the setting on the kitchen table with a frown was a bit dramatic” said Kurt  
“I am not dramatic” said Blaine  
“You are” said Kurt kissing him again before they went to sleep.   
-.-  
Blaine woke up with the sun and he saw Kurt asleep, on his stomach and with his mouth slightly open. He smiled and kissed Kurt’s neck as he got on top of him. Before he could, Kurt moved to the side and Blaine let him because it just made his plan easier. 

He kissed Kurt’s neck while his hands stroked under his sleepshirt and ended by stroking the waistband on Kurt’s sweatpants. Kurt moved a little and Blaine stroked his shaft over the sweatpants. 

“Babe” said Kurt still asleep and his voice raspy and deep  
“Good morning” said Blaine  
“Indeed” said Kurt opening his eyes “Mouth…”  
“No” said Blaine because if he let Kurt stand up to clean his teeth, the he would want to eat breakfast and just no, Blaine had plans “I want to kiss you now”  
Kurt rubbed his eyes and kissed him. Blaine kissed him back and Kurt bucked his hips when Blaine grabbed Kurt’s crotch.   
“Tease” said Kurt  
“I haven’t started, darling” said Blaine

Kurt opened his eyes again and saw Blaine’s eyes darken and that with the hand on his crotch and the husky voice was too much.   
Blaine got on top of Kurt and he put his legs on either side of Kurt’s hips. He took off Kurt’s shirt and Kurt let him. Blaine kissed down Kurt’s neck and started a hickey on Kurt’s collarbone.

“Don’t” said Kurt  
“Just a few” said Blaine kissing down Kurt’s chest and making another one next to Kurt’s nipple.  
Kurt moaned and bucked up his hips making Blaine groan.   
“Babe” said Kurt  
“I set the rhythm” said Blaine “You are mine for the weekend right?”  
Kurt just nodded and Blaine kissed down Kurt’s stomach putting another kickey on his hipbone. Kurt’s breathing started getting elaborated and he gripped the bedsheets when Blaine hooked his thumbs on the waistband of Kurt’s sweats.  
“Up” said Blaine  
Kurt obliged and toed them off after they reached his knees. Blaine kissed the inner part of Kurt’s thigh and then started kissing Kurt’s cock.   
Kurt bucked and Blaine laid on top of Kurt. He was naked somehow and Kurt didn’t remember if he went to bed with clothes. He really didn’t care as soon as Blaine started rutting against him.   
Kurt put his arms around Blaine’s neck and he started kissing him. He hooked his legs around Blaine’s waist and thrusted against each other, faster, harder, more frantic. They came like that.   
“God, you are so gorgeous” whispered Blaine  
“Thanks you are not so bad yourself” whispered Kurt back  
Blaine smiled and kissed him. Kurt kissed him back.

They took a shower together after they came down the high and just washed each other’s hair. They put on boxers, skipping any other clothes, and ate breakfast on the couch while talking about different things and sharing kisses.   
“Let’s go out to eat” said Kurt  
Blaine looked at Kurt and he nodded with a smile.   
“What?” said Kurt  
“What what?” said Blaine  
“You are looking at me like you are really in love with me” said Kurt  
“I am” said Blaine, still with the heart eyes and the smile  
“I am too” said Kurt “But what do you think when you put that face?”  
“That I am really lucky to have you” explained Blaine “That I love you, that you are the cutest and most handsome man I ever met.”  
Kurt smiled brightly and he sat down on Blaine’s lap to kiss him. Blaine kissed him back but they didn’t progress more than that.   
“You are lucky” said Kurt “But I am the luckiest here, you are handsome, cute and hot. Romantic and a good cook. Husband material.”  
“Really?” said Blaine  
Kurt hummed in affirmation and Blaine turned them to have Kurt under him. Kurt chuckled and they continued kissing.   
“I do want to go out” said Kurt  
“I am just kissing my fiancé” said Blaine  
“We will go to places you want to” said Kurt “No need to convince me of that”

Blaine laughed at how well Kurt knew him and Kurt joined. They got ready and Blaine took the Polaroid camera, Kurt didn’t miss it even if Blaine tried to be sneaky.   
They walked hand in hand through the streets and Blaine tugged him to the park. Kurt didn’t mind and just laced their arms.   
“I always wanted to do this” said Blaine  
“What?” said Kurt  
“Walk around the park with the person I would spend my life with and just be happy in silence” said Blaine  
“It is quite amazing” said Kurt “Look a water show!”

They walked there, an exciting Kurt tugging a smiling Blaine. Kurt leaned on the bar to watch it. Blaine took out his Polaroid and took a photo then he took one with his phone to post it but Kurt looked at him and he got that moment of Kurt just smiling and happy with a beautiful water spectacle behind him.   
“Don’t do that” said Kurt “Show me”  
Blaine did and Kurt smiled  
“You always take the best photos” said Kurt  
“I am the best” said Blaine  
“You are” said Kurt  
They watched the spectacle and Blaine secretly posted it on his Instagram just with a heart as a caption. 

The restaurant Blaine chose was small but Blaine knew that they would have good food. How? He just knew. Kurt ordered his usual chicken salad while Blaine got a burger with fries.   
“I just remembered something” said Kurt pointing at him with his fork  
“What?” said Blaine cutting the burger  
“The time when you ordered salads because you were embarrassed about what you ate” said Kurt  
“Are you implying something?” said Blaine with a hint of humour on his eyes  
“Just that you trust me enough to be who you are” said Kurt  
“I do trust you a lot” said Blaine “That is why I don’t judge you for just getting chicken salad all the time”  
“I saw an ice-cream place in front that makes bagel ice-creams” said Kurt “And Oreo milkshakes”  
“I love Oreo milkshakes” said Blaine  
“I know” said Kurt

Blaine smiled and they continued eating. Blaine ended up paying after promising Kurt would pay for the desert and Kurt just loved that they still had those fights.   
“One day we won’t argue about who pays” said Blaine  
“Why not?” Kurt said “We will always go on dates…”  
“Not that “said Blaine “Of course we will go on dates in the future but we will have a joined bank account and the same surname”  
“Yeah” said Kurt “I like that future. Which surname though?”  
“Anderson-Hummel or Hummel-Anderson”   
“I admit I like Anderson-Hummel better”

Blaine smiled and laced their arms. Kurt smiled and bought the food. Blaine was looking outside the window while sipping on the milkshake and Kurt took a photo with the sunset lighting shining on Blaine.   
“Show me” said Blaine after catching him  
“You look as handsome as ever” said Kurt showing him  
“Not that much but you can post it” said Blaine giving the phone back to Kurt  
Kurt posted it with a caption of “Love of my life and sunsets” and Blaine just chuckled at how cheesy it was.   
“I am supposed to be the cheesy one” teased Blaine  
“I know” said Kurt “I just wanted to try to be you”  
They walked out and Blaine took a staged Polaroid of both of them to remember their date. Kurt was behind him with his hand on Blaine’s shoulder showing the ring and Blaine smiled into the camera  
“Cute?” said Kurt  
“We will need to wait and see” said Blaine  
It was cute and when they got home Blaine wrote the date on it while Kurt got the scrapbook. They wrote down the date they had just had and how they felt and put the scrapbook away after sticking the photo in.

“We ended up spending the whole day out” said Kurt  
“I know we are the worst” said Blaine “but we did wake up late”  
“I wonder whose fault is that?” said Kurt  
Blaine bumped their hips and smiled  
“I didn’t hear a complaint” said Blaine

Kurt bumped him back and they started cleaning the dishes. They changed the sheets and cleaned a little bit before just going to bed.   
“I want an apartment with a bathtub next time” said Blaine  
“Next time it will be a house” said Kurt “Don’t you think?”  
“Yeah” said Blaine “With my trust fund money…”  
“No, with our money” said Kurt  
“I meant that we can have the deposit” said Blaine  
“How much is your trust fund?” said Kurt  
“I don’t really know because my parents keep putting money in” said Blaine “because I am studying and maintain myself while my brother did take money until 26”  
Kurt just nodded and they finished the dishes. 

“I think I am getting a job at a dance academy” said Kurt “Instead of the diner”  
“Same schedule?” asked Blaine  
“Yeah just more money” answered Kurt   
“Good” said Blaine  
Kurt just smiled  
“We should update our timeline of our future” suggested Kurt   
“Tomorrow” promised Blaine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Kudos are appreaciated!  
> If there are any mistakes, please tell me. English is my second language after all.


End file.
